Elves of the Flanaess
(in flan: Olve) Elves are nearly universally thin and slight, 5' tall on average, with Valley elves being slightly taller and wild elves smaller. Their complexion is typically fair, with hair and eye varying by kind, and wood elves being ruddier skinned. Their ears are pointed, and slightly longer than those of humans, and their eyes are large and almond-shaped. The elves of the Flanaess predate the earliest human kingdoms there by several centuries, and have long had contact with the Flan, and many half-elves display Flanish traits. The encroachment of humans and other humanoids slowly drove the elves from their plains settlements and into forest and upland realms. The exodus into the Flanaess with the Twin Cataclysms drove them further and caused even the Flan to come into conflicts which would occasionally result in battles. The elves made military and political alliances with dwarves, gnomes, halflings and some humans--mostly Oeridians--to allow themselves to make their own realms and hold them from the wave of itinerent humans. Elves now dominate Celene, Sunndi, Highfolk, the Vesve Forest and Lendore Isles. Elves are long lived, have slow metabolisms and require little rest daily. Because their physical demands are low, and they have much time, thus they have an endless appetite for diversions. Their culture cultivates a close connection with nature, and adores art and celebration. Elves, much like humans, have a natural wanderlust, loving exploration. Elves see all elves within an ethnic division as their kin. The long lives of elves make overpopulation something of a concern, so they tend to be over represented in adventurers. Elves have an inborn fascination with magic, though the exact type varies by elf variety. There are six major types of elf in Greyhawk. Elven Racial Traits *+2 Dex, -2 Con, +2 Cha--Elves are agile, and quite pretty (or believe themselves to be so), but their bodies are delicate. *30 ft Movement Speed. *Medium Humanoid (Elf) *Immunity to magic sleep effects, and a +2 racial against enchantment spells or effects. *Low-Light Vision: An elf can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. She retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. *Weapon Proficiency: Elves receive the Martial Weapon Proficiency feats for the longsword, rapier, longbow (including composite longbow), and shortbow (including composite shortbow) as bonus feats. *+2 racial bonus on Listen, Search, and Spot checks. An elf who merely passes within 5 feet of a secret or concealed door is entitled to a Search check to notice it as if she were actively looking for it. *Automatic Languages: Common and Elven. Bonus Languages: Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, and Sylvan. *Favored Class: Ranger and Wizard *Different races of elves may differ from these stats, as stated below. Drow The drow are a dark-skinned, subterranean offshoot of the elves, known for wickedness and cruelty. Grey Elves Grey elves built the old elven cities which now stand abandoned or were given up to other races as they moved through. They are more given to intellect than other elves, but physically weaker. They practice the oldest elven arts, but hide from the eyes of younger, shorter lived races in their mountain keeps. They wear complex gowns and flowing robes, favouring clothes the colour of pure driven snow, the noon day sun, silver and gold, with accessories of polished leather, and contrasting colours and jewels. Grey elf keeps are utopias of magic with extensive use of conjured resources and magical labour, leaving the elves to pursue study, art and music. *+2 Dex, +2 Int, +2 Cha, -2 Str, -2 Con--These modifiers include the standard elf bonuses. High Elves High elves, also called forest elves, live in homes of living wood grown from the trees of their villages high in forest canopies. Many are rangers and druids and serve as forest wardens. Humans have come into conflict with high elf communities in the past when they have tried to chop down trees in forests the elves considered to be under their protection. Now human settlements employ elven or half elven rangers to find copses of trees which can be used for lumber without angering their neighbours, and who will plant new seedlings to replace the trees the humans take. High elves dress in pale forest colours when in their villages, and intense, deep colours when in urban settings. Men wear loose blouses belted over close fitting hose with soft leather shoes or boats. Women often wear frocks with sashes, or blouses over ankle length skirts. When hunting, elves favour neutral brown leathers. They are typically dark haired and have green or hazel eyes. High elves favour enchantment and illusion magic. Valley Elves When the grey elves left their cities, some stayed behind, joining with a human wizard. These grey elves became the valley elves, named after the Valley of the Mages where they live, closer to humans than other elves are, and almost completely cut off from their elf kin. Other elves are contemptuous of valley elves. Neither side will say why, precisely, but other elves seem to consider valley elves to be slaves to humans. Valley elves appear much like the grey elves from which they branched off, save that they are even taller, nearly human height. Valley elves are diverse in their magical inclination. *+2 Dex, +2 Int, +2 Cha, -2 Str, -2 Con--These modifiers include the standard elf modifiers. Wild Elves Wild elves, also called the Grugach, are considered barbaric by other elves. These tribal elves contend that other elves have given up their primal essence to be more like humans. They live close to the land in a half agricultural, half hunter gatherer lifestyle, and wear rugged clothing consisting of kilts, boots and shirts made of animal skin and rough plant weaves. Their skin is darker than other elves, and they excel at stealth, even compared to their kin. Wild elves are small compared to other elves, and have yellow to coppery coloured hair. Wild elves favour natural magic, and many are druids or sorcerers. *+2 Dex, +2 Cha, -2 Int--These modifiers replace the standard elf modifiers. Wood Elves Wood elves, also known as sylvan elves, are reclusive and seldom seen, living in the ancient hearts of primordial forests. Little is known about these elves, save that they are stronger than other elves and rely more on intuition and instinct than study than other elves. Wood elves have the yellow to coppery hair of wild elves. Wood elves favour druidic and ranger magic. *+2 Str, +2 Dex, +2 Cha, -2 Con, -2 Int Category:Races